


Sometimes...

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Karneval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gareki travels back in time, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, who would have guessed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the end is too ugly to be the end. Sometimes the end never happened and sometimes a romance wasn’t meant to end like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While the future slow advances

Wouldst thou wisely and with pleasure,  
Pass the days of life's short measure,  
From the slow one counsel take,  
But a tool of him ne'er make;  
Ne'er as friend the swift one know,  
Nor the constant one as foe!

 

He was woken up by the soft rustling of sheets. By a hand on his warm cheek, softly stroking stray locks out of his face. His bluish grey eyes opened slowly, lost in the feeling, feeling so good. For a moment he could forget what was going on outside of the Ship. For this moment, this single moment, he looked at the loving violet orbs. That looked so gently at him, so loving.

A precious bright smile stole itself on the others lips. “Ten out of ten, Gareki-kun.” He mumbled still slightly sleepy.

Gareki leaned over to press a kiss on the lips of his most beloved.

 

He looked up at Tsubaki who had just given him his name, before cracking a small smile. “I really like it”, he told her, seeing a bright, relieved smile on her lips. He promised himself that he would protect her. Even if this was just a dream.

And protecting her, he did.

With a shotgun even.

 

He wanted change. He wanted to be the change. There needed to be a change or it wouldn’t be of any worth. He took care of the memory card in his coats pocket. Valuable data for Circus. Valuable for their survival, carefully collected while being a thief.

He threw a short gaze at Nai, remembering how their time had ended. How Nai had eventually fallen. Suddenly Nai sat up, hands on his ears, listening.

Gareki raised an eyebrow before smirking slightly. “Heard something odd?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Nai nodded. “What was it?” the Niji-hybrid asked curious.

He shrugged and stood up. Knowing that Hirato would come in just a moment. And he could allow himself some fun at least.

Gareki heard it the moment he crashed through the train’s roof. He was ready when Hirato dashed forwards. He was ready. He could see him. Gareki evaded the attack. Of course he did. He had been certified as fighter and medical scientist back then. Hirato seemed surprised by his skill.

“We’re not part of the train-jacking,” Gareki spoke calmly. In an all-out fight with Hirato his body wouldn’t be able to follow, he knew that and wouldn’t be risking it either. “We’re just civilians trying to reach the next city, if possible without Circus killing us before.”

Hirato’s eyes narrowed. Slightly. Almost invisibly. But Gareki was looking for reactions on his face, behind the glasses, aware that no big one would be visible. “Just a civilian?” he asked him suspicious just as the train-hijackers entered the scene. “I could have made a mistake.” And then with just a swipe of his crane he knocked-out the hijackers and pulled them though the slide door away from them. Gareki could barely contain his anger. But at the same time also his happiness.

They were fine.

The world was still fine.

And a better place than ever.

 

“Tsukumo”, Gareki called for her attention while she gave the orders to the medics. She turned around for a short moment and he pressed an envelope in her hand. “You’re probably having better chances than I. This goes to Akari-sensei.”

Her eyes narrowed slightly. “We’ll tend to you in a few moments. Please do not leave the scene.” She told him seriously. Gareki struck a fake smile.

“Of course not. Who would be stupid enough to run from Circus?” She nodded, believing his lie and turning around again.

Gareki left the scene with Nai. Internally praising himself for being a good liar.

 

Gareki cursed himself. He had told himself to not be shocked this time. But Nai had tumbled slightly and then he had been shocked. He couldn’t move.

But that meant that Yogi would be there soon. He hoped.

This time his hopes weren’t shattered. Except they were.

It wasn’t his Yogi. And that hurt.

But somehow he was happy…

His Yogi was death after all. His had died in his arms. Still wearing the ever present smile, telling him that he had lived a good life. That life with Gareki had been beautiful, asking Gareki to live for him as well, to find someone else to love. Gareki hadn’t really listened, had tried to stop the bleeding, but at the same time trying to listen, because he knew – he knew he couldn’t save Yogi. But he had tried and tried and tried. But he hadn’t been able. Yogi’s heart had just stopped beating, the normally warm hand slowly turning cold in his. Gareki could remember how his own heart had felt. How it had felt like it had stopped, how it hurt in his chest.

Yogi had been the last one left from his family on the Second Ship. Tsubame had been with the First Ship for a month until it just disappeared from all radars of Circus.

He had moved in with Akari afterwards. Because as long as he was at the research centre and busy and nothing really remembered him of Yogi it hadn’t hurt as much. He had been able to do at least some work. Gareki hadn’t been on the field after Yogi’s demise. He hadn’t been able to.

Yogi’s eyes narrowed concerned when he kneeled down next to Gareki. “Are you alright?” And somehow Gareki couldn’t take it. The beautiful eyes worrying, Yogi worrying. His body hurt, but he didn’t care. He took all the strength he had left in his body and sat up before hugging Yogi.

It was the closest thing he could have. The closest he could get to his beloved. Yogi seemed surprised but held him in place. “I’m fine now”, Gareki mumbled gently.

He could almost see Yogi striking a brilliant smile. “That’s great! Look at how fast the Circus Ship arrived.” He shifted Gareki slightly. “I’ve got orders to take the two of you up.”

“I know”, Gareki answered, adjusting his grip on Yogi’s shirt.

 

Gareki’s eyes narrowed. “Gun and mobile I can understand, but I’ll either keep my first aid kit or you will supply me with a new one before you take this one”, he insisted, “And I need to call home first.”

At that Hirato looked up surprised. “Home?” he asked.

Gareki nodded. “Yes, I might not be related to my family by blood, but before I left I promised to call every evening so they know I’m still alive and I know how grandfather is holding up.” He leaned on the backrest, “I was able to supply enough money for them not to worry about the hospital bills, but I couldn’t do much more.” He could, but not with the current technology. And not without Akari’s aide.

Hirato seemed surprised by his statement. “And pray tell why have you broken into rich person houses if you had made enough money?” Then Hirato’s gaze suddenly turned odd as he mustered Gareki who was sitting on Yogi’s lap as if it was the most logical action. Yogi was slightly confused, when Gareki had pushed him onto the couch and sat down only few seconds later. But he didn’t really mind the close contact. Until now. His hands had been placed lightly around Gareki’s hips.

But now Gareki stood up in a rush, almost leading Yogi to slip from the couch onto the floor. “Tell me you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, Hirato.” He asked, sounding angry. “I might have lived on the streets, but even I am not that low.”

Hirato didn’t have time to react, well, he could have, but his mobile rung. Gareki let himself fall back onto Yogi’s lap. Sighing softly. Appreciating, not that Yogi knew that. “That was mean, Gareki-kun, give a guy a warning beforehand…” He said as he slung his hands once more around Gareki’s hips.

“Seems like we need to reset our course thanks to you. Akari-sensei wants to so you ASAP.” Hirato told him. “Yogi and Tsukumo will take care of you and Nai.” And then he left.

Yogi’s arm around his waist tightened. “Akari-sensei is scary…” He mumbled.

Gareki just laughed. “Well, I take that as an ‘I can keep my first aid kit’. Akari-sensei isn’t as scary as you make him to be, Yogi. Cheer up.”

 

Gareki was running though the Ship. Sleep wouldn’t come to him, not anymore. At first the familiar noises and smells had been comforting, but then the nightmares came.

Death, destruction and despair. Somehow, he felt like seeing ghosts. The sheep, Nai, the floors. All had been gone. And it was dark, everything was dark.

He didn’t realize when he arrived in the kitchen. The bright, illuminated kitchen. Heart still beating quicker than it should – “Gareki-kun? What are you doing here?” Yogi. Bright sun like Yogi, like a prayer in his darkness.

He shrugged, even though he wanted to hug the older male, kiss him until all his shadows were chased away. “I couldn’t sleep.” He settled with that, simple and easy. Smooth.

“Me neither”, Yogi told him and put a warm mug into Gareki’s hands. “Here, I’ll make myself another one.”

Gareki smiled softly. That was so like Yogi regardless of the time. “You’re really kind…” Gareki hummed, appreciating the others presence.

Yogi blinked slightly. “Thank you, Gareki-kun!” he then told him, happily. “Normally when—“

“Drop the ‘-kun’”, Gareki interrupted him, “I don’t want to think which honorific I should add to your name otherwise. You’re too young and childish for ‘-san’ and too old for ‘-kun’.” And ‘Gareki-kun’ had been what his Yogi had called him.

The fighter blinked once more. “I’m… not that old…” Yogi mumbled and filled up a new mug with hot milk before adding chocolate powder.

“See? And I might be fifteen, but I’ve been helping out at the hospital since Tsubaki took me in to support them.” Yogi blinked. “I might have seen as much human blood as you have.” Which was hard, but honest. This Yogi couldn’t remember the fights he had fought in future after all. “Let me sleep with you tonight, maybe that way we will be able to catch some sleep.”

Yogi nodded and smiled even a little bit brighter. “Sounds great, Gareki.”

Maybe this Yogi didn’t know him very well, but this one was still trusting the world around him.

 

The sheep were pulling on their blanket. Gareki didn’t want to stand up right now. Neither did Yogi. But the sheep kept pulling. Gareki twisted slightly, cuddling more against Yogi. “We’ll brush you later”, he told the sheep, “if you let us sleep.”

He heard some mechanical noise as if the sheep had a hard time processing the idea, but then he heard it tapping away. Yogi nuzzled just a little bit more into him as Gareki drifted into the dream world once more.

 

Hirato starred in mild disbelieve at the two teens huddling close on Yogi’s bed as if they had never done something else in their lives. He shook his head. Gareki hadn’t struck to him like the affectionate type of person. But he probably had been wrong.

He threw a quick gaze on his watch. He could let them sleep a few more hours.

And that he did as he went to the breakfast table to tell Nai, Gareki was alright.

 

The research tower was in utter disorder. Gareki couldn’t remember that happening last time, but last time they had been there a day later.

One day could be deciding everything in a hospital.

To be honest Yogi had done his best to lead Gareki and Nai to the room they should have met Akari in, but Gareki couldn’t let it be as it was. Not with injured fighters everywhere. He had seen too many precious lives been wasted because of the lack of competent and plenty doctors before.

This wasn’t the occasion to waste lives.

Not if he could help it.

And he knew he could.

 

Gareki flopped down on the couch next to Yogi hours later. His head hurt, he was tired and somehow he was happy. “Gareki!” Yogi exclaimed. “Where have you been?!” And then he halted, “Why is there blood on your clothes?”

“It’s nothing. Be silent for a moment, it’s loud enough out there already.” It wasn’t anymore, but it had been. He wasn’t used to emergencies like this one anymore.

“So, you are Gareki”, Akari said from the door and Gareki could feel Yogi stiffen on the couch.

Gareki winced slightly. “I did you a favour, now do my head one, Akari-sensei… I even wrote all these reports correctly on the way in a clean writing…” his voice trailed off towards the end and he cuddled slightly into Yogi’s side to tell him that everything is all right.

“You surprised me. I thought you would be older”, Akari said in an almost gentle voice and sat down on the opposite of them. “Who trained you?”

You. “Books and the hospital in Karasuna which will never be as good equipped as the Circus headquarters.” Gareki leaned against Yogi who looked surprised at Gareki. The black haired teen could only hope that Akari would never inquire at the hospital, because he had already known everything when he started to help out there. “Believe me, when you aren’t able to go to school because you don’t have a record you’ve got time on your hands.”

“No record?” Akari inquired and leaned a bit forward. “Care to elaborate?”

Gareki shrugged. “My parents sold me to Kafka when I was around eight years old. I haven’t seen them since.” Gareki felt Yogi stopping to breath for a short moment, so he moved away from him with an apologetic look. “I was on the Ship Circus sank back then… Hirato and someone called Tsukitachi I believe where the ones who almost killed me.”

“I see.” Akari sighed softly. “And here I was hoping to win you for the research centre. About the chip you gave Tsukumo, your research shows an impressive research on Incuna cells. Was there a personal reason behind it?”

Gareki’s lips twitched slightly. “There would almost have been, but I was able to prevent that. A Varuga in Karasuna tried to poison my siblings with it. I was able to save my family, but it made me wonder about a cure.”

“You could make a lot of money with it, yet you send it to me with the mere question to run the tests.” Akari smiled softly. “Yet Hirato tells me you used to be a thief.”

Gareki’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he interrupted Akari. “First and foremost I’m a doctor who swore himself to save as many lives as possible. I’m sorry for being young and foolish.” He stood up. “I will look up on my patients with the belief my check-up is tomorrow. Good night”, he sneered and stepped out of the room.


	2. Like a dart the present glances

_No impatience e'er can speed him_   
_On his course if he delay;_   
_No alarm, no doubts impede him_   
_If he keep his onward way;_   
_No regrets, no magic numbers_   
_Wake the tranced one from his slumbers._

Gareki sat on the couch in the living room. He didn’t want to bother Nai with his insomnia, knowing how sensitive the Niji-hybrid was to nightmares. And so, he just sat here, eyes dropping before he almost immediately opened them again. With a simple closing of his eyes, the grotesque deaths of the Second Ship’s members in his mind.

_The cracking noises of bones. The spilling of precious blood. The screams. The helplessness. The pain._

He pulled his legs to his chest. His body hurt. His stomach was twisting. Gareki might have been used to sleepless nights, but mostly he was able to at least let his mind wander a bit. But now he was afraid. Afraid of his own dreams.

  
The door opened and closed immediately afterwards. He was prepared for a sheep coming in, telling him that it was late – which he knew – and asking him to go to bed. They didn’t force him, oddly enough for mechanical beings they knew the feeling of being thankful. And they were thankful to him, he had spent his entire evening brushing their furs after all. He even skipped dinner though the sheep had brought him some afterwards. He couldn’t bear the thought of meeting Yogi’s gaze.

But this time it wasn’t a sheep. “Why are you keeping yourself so forcefully awake, Gareki?” Hirato asked and Gareki cursed him. How could he sound this awake at this time?

He didn’t quite know what to blame, his tiredness or his melancholy, when he answered, “When I fall asleep, I’ll have nightmares. Nai wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore when I have them. They are far too… disturbing.” He didn’t exactly know how far Nai was able to see into his dreams, but his feelings alone had to be very disturbing already.

“You didn’t seem to have any problems last night.” Hirato looked at him with something that reminded him oddly of concern, but that couldn’t be. Hirato only really cared for people he knew well after all.

Gareki shrugged. “Yogi is very calming.” It wasn’t nearly as nonchalant as he wanted to make it sound.

Hirato nodded. “I can show you the way to his room. He went there directly after dinner, so you might have missed him.” There wasn’t nearly as much as amusement in the older one’s voice as Gareki had hoped either. It was just odd.

He shook his head. “He wouldn’t want me in his bed right now.” He yawned. “I can’t intrude on him just because his ship was ordered to take care of me. That would be wrong.”

Normally he wouldn’t care about such things, but it was Yogi they were talking about. “But having you taking care of patients while you’re sleep deprived would be worse.” With that said Hirato stepped forward and threw Gareki over his shoulder. Just like that. Gareki blinked.

Hirato walked through the halls and Gareki didn’t even have the energy to fight it anymore. “It’s no use. He hates me. If I make him uncomfortable, no one of us will be able to sleep.”

“Yogi was worried about you while we had dinner. Hence I don’t believe he hates you for whatever happened between the two of you.” Hirato had arrived at Yogi’s door, he knocked once and then stepped into the room.

Yogi slowly sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. “Hirato-san…?” he asked sleepy. Hirato let go of Gareki, his goal had probably been to set Gareki down on his feet, but Gareki immediately lost his footing again and fell.

But his landing hadn’t been hard. He bounced slightly at the end of Yogi’s bed. “Shitty-four-eyes…” he mumbled annoyed.

“Gareki!” Yogi exclaimed surprised, suddenly sounding so much more awake. “I’m sorry! I was just surprised earlier!” And Gareki just shrugged. Suddenly Yogi dragged him down in a gentle but tight hug. “I didn’t mean to hurt Gareki!” he promised him gently, “And then you weren’t there and I couldn’t apologize and you know what? Akari wanted to apologize too, I’ve never heard about something like that! And—“ Gareki yawned, he didn’t mean to. “Are… are you having trouble sleeping again?”

“Nightmares, I could sleep but I couldn’t do that to Nai. He’s… really emphatic to other’s feelings.” Gareki mumbled without moving out of the embrace. Yogi nodded against his neck.

Hirato had already left.

Here, in the presence of Yogi’s warm body right next to his, Gareki’s nightmares were finally chased away.

* * *

 

Gareki looked at the ridiculous amount of cables around his body. “Can you at least tell me what you’re checking?” he asked the older doctor annoyed.

“After what you mentioned yesterday?” Akari answered him almost gently, “Everything.” He went back to work. Gareki wanted to sigh. But he knew Akari only meant good, so he didn’t…

* * *

 

A relieved smile was on Gareki’s lips. His work hadn’t been in vain. This was great, it was more than great really. Circus could have a chance like this.

He gave the documents back to Akari. “It’s a victory right?”

Akari nodded. “It will be easier, now that we don’t lose as many fighters to Kafka. Thank you, Gareki.”

Gareki nodded. “Nai told me the next journey will lead the Second Ship to the Niji forest, I will take my leave there.” There was no reason for him to stay any longer than absolutely necessary after all. “My family lives in Karasuna. I’ll trust you that you will take care that the cure is available for everyone who is infected and also take care that Azana won’t change the formula, he seems to take a liking to Kafka’s idea of power.”

Akari looked at him appealed. Gareki knew it shouldn’t bother him as much as it did, but… Akari had been his mentor for some time – a meaningful time. It hurt to be looked at like a traitor. “You would do better not to say something like that about people you barely know, Gareki.” His voice was in between of being polite and angry. The in between Akari used rarely.

“It was merely a suggestion, Akari-san”, Gareki told him and left the room.

* * *

 

He sat next to Yogi in the small ship. Yogi had asked what happened. But Gareki wouldn’t talk. He had pulled his legs to his chest and just shut the world out. As simple as that. Yogi found the pregnant silence between the doctors gruesome, but he was too afraid to actually do something about it.

And so the silence had carried on.

* * *

 

Gareki’s eyes narrowed. Yogi made a move to save Nai, he knew he would, which would lead the Varuga to attack him.

And that would happen… exactly… _now_.

He jumped high, the training methods from Kuronomei had helped him building up the stamina he needed. The field experience had helped him. And Tsukumo’s help in unarmed fighting would help him now. He grinned. And jumped.

Nai’s bracelet wasn’t his match, but close enough. The Varuga turned in a bee line, flying directly at him. Gareki didn’t know why, but they were after him. Not Nai. Not Akari. Not Yogi. But him, Gareki, whom Kafka shouldn’t care for more than the dirt they walk on. He grinded his teeth slightly. Gareki hadn’t wanted to use it, not now, not ever, but he didn’t fancy getting hit again. Last time he had been lucky.

Luck wasn’t ability.

He reached out his hand, palm to the Varuga. He could feel the incuna cells connecting with his, the power they brought him and the pain from not fitting. Like his cells were rejecting the incuna cells and in fact it was quite similar. But Yogi wasn’t moving. That idiot. “Dreifachschritt”, Gareki breathed out, the Varuga stopped in mid motion. The former fighter breathed in when he was able to disconnect from the only poorly fitting bracelet and breathed out again just before he fell on the ground and rolled over to soften the impact. His body already hurt enough.

Yogi was now between him and the Varuga, methodically killing one after another. Akari was next to him while Nai picked up Hearty and brought the rabbit quickly over. “Are you fine, Gareki?” Akari asked while he started to check his reflexes.

The black haired teen just sat up again, “I’m going to kill that shitty-four-eyes for taking my gun”, he mumbled venomously. “He didn’t plan on giving it back, even though I told him I would leave after this here.” Gareki then winced slightly and pressed his hand on his stomach.

Yogi’s eyes widened when he turned around. “Gareki!” And then he jumped at him. “I was so worried.”

“Get down or I’ll throw up all over you, idiot!” Gareki snapped and kicked Yogi from him. Yogi blinked confused at him, almost sad and rejected. He opened the mouth to say something when Gareki stood up on shaky legs and stepped to the nearest bushes where he immediately fell on his knees again and just couldn’t hold the contents of his stomach.

“Gareki…” Yogi mumbled gently. “I’m sorry! I should have reacted quicker! I—“

“You’re a freaking idiot”, Gareki scolded him. “You reacted right. Nai is defenceless. Akari is SSS. I am the last one on your list of priorities. My worth to you is purely subjective and it shouldn’t even be high.” That hurt, but it had to be true right now. “I’m a mere inconvenience that can’t even sleep on it’s own.”

“Tha—That’s not true!” Yogi contradicted him. “Gareki is amazing! You are younger than me and are already a finished doctor! And not even a scary one! You found a cure! So what if you can’t sleep alone? I don’t mind! Having Gareki sleeping next to me makes my heart beat a little bit faster in excitement!”

Gareki almost smiled. “I’d wish that that was the truth…,” he mumbled and shook his head. “I’d really wish you were the Yogi I’m still searching for, but…” he hesitated, knowing how ironic that had to sound when Akari’s ears. “My prince died eleven years ago.” Yogi blinked confused, “So don’t fall in love with me, I will only hurt you.” It was a fair warning, he couldn’t give more information.

“What happened?” Yogi asked gently, probably able to detect the sadness in his voice, and crouched down next to him.

Gareki averted his eyes. “He died… just like everyone else.”

He heard heavy steps nearing them. Heavy was maybe the wrong word, demanding might be a better description. “Your parents didn’t sell you then”, he said. “You were an experiment of Kafka from their deaths onwards.” Gareki blinked in confusion. “Maybe your guardians got money for taking care of you until Kafka trusted you would make a good experiment?”

A chill went down Gareki’s spine. His memory of this time was so hazy that he didn’t know anything, besides the fact that nothing made sense… “I’m human”, Gareki told him, praying that Akari wasn’t different from his Akari, that he still was strictly against human experimentation.

“I know that”, Akari answered and crouched slightly down, “What did you do a few moments ago, freezing the creatures or the time?”

“Does that make that much of a difference?” he asked. Akari’s face stayed stony. “Time”, he told him with a shrug. Giving in wasn’t the easiest for him, but what would it mean? It was unusual, but not that impressing.

Akari kneeled down in front of the two boys, Gareki could feel Yogi shifting slightly as if he was ready to pull Gareki out every moment. “What else can you do?”

“What?”

“Do you think you could, given the right ID, freeze injuries in battle?” Akari clarified.

Gareki nodded, he could do that. He had been a combat physician after all. “Of course. I’m a—“ He broke up, actually saying that would be stupid.

There was a change in Akari’s eyes. Like Gareki got even more interesting. “You’re a what?” he asked the teen.

“A doctor. I am a doctor.” Gareki told him, knowing this was a thinly disguised lie, but he was a good liar. “What use would I be if I couldn’t do that? Why else should they have taught a… nameless and paperless child?”

Akari didn’t quite get the chance to answer. Nai was coming to them, Hearty in his hands. Gareki took a deep breath and sunk slightly into Yogi.

* * *

 

When they were back at the campsite, Gareki was still resting on Yogi’s side. His body wasn’t hurting as much anymore, he had been able to rest in the cave on the comfortable bed while they had taken a look around and found Karoku’s precious book. Gareki smiled at the memories. “Do I get to take a look?” Gareki asked when Akari didn’t seem to figure the code out.

Akari shrugged slightly when he gave it to Gareki who gently flipped through the pages. Karoku had once, in an attempt to distract Gareki, taught this way to code to him. The book had been lost by then. “It’s a manual…” Gareki mumbled gently, “on Niji care…?” No wonder it had been so precious for Karoku…

“You can read that!?” Akari all but snapped at him, leading Gareki to almost jump into fighting stance. Yogi looked at Gareki for a moment before cuddling him gently, calming.

“Told you Akari was scary.” He mentioned with a good-hearted smile.

Gareki took a deep breath. Contemplating what to do, how to react for the duration of this breath. “I can read this, but information on how to read it will be charged, Akari.” His eyes were narrowed, the solution found.

Yogi blinked at him, confused for a moment before he understood. Akari raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?

Gareki’s eyes widened. Was Akari actually considering it? “I just need an afternoon of your time Akari. Just for grandfather’s operation, we’ll be able to use the hospital in Karasuna, but the doctors there aren’t as skilled and it’s delicate work. Please help me with the operation and I will tell you Karoku’s family name and how this code is solved.”

Akari blinked for a moment before nodding. “Are you even aware that you are overpaying Circus?” he asked him, sounding almost like Gareki knew him. “You could have asked for this as payment for the cure and asked for material things now and nobody would have minded. Instead you beg as if you are asking for a favour instead of payment.”

Gareki bit on his bottom lip. “I didn’t want any strings to be attached to the cure. I am a doctor. I safe lives and not a racketeer… If you count out one or two thieveries to get some food when I was younger…” It still displeased Gareki, but he had taken care not to steal from people who were barely better of then him, he had never done that. His honour forbid that.

The older doctor sighed. “No wonder you got so close with Yogi in no time. You’re both too kind hearted for the world you live in and you realize that you don’t need to play tough as long as you’re with him. Very well though. I shall help you; I was interested in the way you work anyway.”

And just somehow, Gareki could feel the relief in his body.

* * *

 

Gareki smiled and pulled his jacket close. The happy faces of Tsubaki and the twins still in mind, how they thanked Akari for his help, the amusing irritated look on Akari’s face when he threw a side glance at Gareki. “Gareki?” Yogi asked, pulling the time traveller out of his thoughts.

He turned around facing the blond fighter. “What’s it, Yogi?”

Yogi shook his head. “Nothing really. I was just… you just left. I thought you would be happy to be with your family.”

Gareki shrugged slightly. “I am happy they are well, but they don’t need me anymore.” He fell silent for a moment, thoughtful staring in the dark sky. “I will take my leave tomorrow as well.”

“You can come with us!” Yogi exclaimed, “I’d love to have you around and Akari is really interested in you too and—“

Gareki shook his head. “I won’t be coming with you, my place isn’t on the Second Ship. But maybe… we’ll meet again sometimes.”

“Gareki…” Yogi mumbled, the gaze dropping on the ground.

“Do you want to see where I live? It’s nothing special since I spend most on my money on grandfather’s hospital bill or my research, but… it’s my home.” Gareki asked, trying to lighten Yogi’s mood.

Yogi didn’t answer until he held Gareki in a tight embrace. “You were always carrying this burden on your own, weren’t you? You can share with me.”

Gareki didn’t know how to respond, so he just hugged Yogi tightly back, hiding his face in the soft skin of neck.

* * *

 

They fell over each other into the pile of soft pillows Gareki kept in his bed. Rushed breathing and fire under their hands on their skin. Breathless kisses.

* * *

 

Gareki was aware Yogi was already awake, he wasn’t sure whether this Yogi knew he wasn’t sleeping anymore either. Yogi breathed calmly and contently next to him, thumb circling on Gareki’s hip. He sighed gently and cuddled a little bit more into Yogi’s neck. “Morning,” Yogi mumbled, leaning even closer to press a careful kiss on Gareki’s temple. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“I’m not beautiful,” Gareki answered and replied, “Good morning.”

Yogi laughed gently. “Yes, you are.”

Gareki loved this, loved the sound. There wasn’t anything better than to hear Yogi laugh. His arms slowly hugged a little tighter around Yogi, the muscles hard under his touch. So similar.

There was silence for a moment, Yogi having pulled Gareki closer again as well, just glancing into Gareki’s light eyes. “I love you, Gareki,” his voice was nothing more than a clear whisper in Gareki’s ears, but he was so close.

His bluish grey eyes widened. “You shouldn’t,” Gareki said, slightly panicked, “I told you, I would only hurt you. I can’t even stay with you right now! As much as I wanted to, I can’t…”

Yogi shook his head. “I know. It’s fine.” His eyes were as honest as ever, not even the hint of a lie was detectable. And that broke Gareki’s heart. “I just wanted you to know and… and if you ever need someone, I’ll always be there for you.”

“But…” Gareki countered softly, “But you deserve to be happy, to be loved by a person who deserves to be yours.”

Yogi blinked gently. “Aren’t you selling yourself awfully short?”

Gareki shook his head. “I’m not worthy of the love you’d waste on me, but it feels too good. That’s awful egoistic, isn’t it?”

“Long story short: You do sell yourself short and feel bad,” Yogi agued and pressed a kiss on Gareki’s lips. “I don’t know how you of all people could think like this. Look what you’ve already accomplished! And a whole life is still ahead of you.” He took Gareki’s hands in his and pressed them carefully. “Next time we meet, I’ll invite you out on a date.”

Gareki’s gaze snapped up again, meeting the kind violet eyes. “…but…”

Yogi shook his head, “No but! Next time we meet we’ll go on a date.” He pressed his forehead against Gareki’s. “If you don’t love me, I will accept that. No complains, but please allow me the honour of holding your hand on one date, Gareki.”

The pale cheeks slowly became reddish. “You’re sounding like…” _Yogi when he asked me to marry him,_ “…you’re asking for my hand in marriage.”

“Huh?” Yogi asked, slightly narrowing his eyes. “I wouldn’t ask that of you, not that I’d mind spending my life with Gareki on my side, but you’re still hurting too much to be asked these things.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what happened, but if you’re ever willing to talk, my ears are all yours.”

Gareki’s eyes widened. “Thank you…”

“H—Hey… Don’t cry…” Yogi mumbled and pulled Gareki into a comforting hug. “Just what kind of person am I? First I kiss you, then I sleep with you and then I make you cry…”

He shook his head, burying his face into Yogi’s naked chest. “I’m not crying. I’m just so glad you’re alright, Yogi. I’m so glad. I missed you so much…”

“Of course you aren’t,” Yogi mumbled, cradling Gareki into his arms. Trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. Gareki wasn’t seeing him. Of course he wasn’t and he hadn’t been. And that hurt. It hurt so much. Yogi prayed Gareki couldn’t hear how painful his heart beat in his chest.

* * *

 

Eventually though, they had to get dressed, had to leave the little comfortable room Gareki called his home. Yogi watched when Gareki locked the door behind them. “Do you remember how,” Gareki started while he pulled the key out of the lock. “you got the scar on your tight?”

Yogi blinked and shook his head. “It’s from before—“

“Circus right. Hmm,” Gareki hummed and turned away from Yogi, “Fencing lessons, your sister was playing catch with someone and didn’t realise where she was running. You protected her, but were hit.” He threw the key over his shoulder. “Catch.”

It was pure instinct Yogi’s hand caught it, flashes running though his mind. Pictures of long forgotten days.

* * *

 

Gareki crawled through the ventiduct, slightly amused by the space he had. His scarf pulled over his mouth and nose. The dust thick under his hands.

But eventually he reached his goal.

He looked down into the room, watched Karoku in the room underneath and let a flash bomb drop. He’d be out before anyone would even realize, he’d have a distance between the Smokey Mansion and himself before the fake Karoku would even be back conscious.

He would at least be good for one thing.

* * *

 

“So, you’re Gareki,” Karoku mentioned not long after waking up in the forest.

“Mhhm,” answered Gareki and took another bite from the fish. “That’s my name.”

Karoku nodded looking curious at Gareki who ate his dinner. “And you want to bring me to Circus.”

“Yeah, a friend of yours wants to see you.” Gareki answered in between of bites.

“But why don’t we take the train?”

Gareki stopped chewing for a moment. “Because Kafka could still look for you. They have interns and their security squat everywhere. They even have a spy in Circus. But they don’t walk through the forest. So, it’s relatively safe here.” He said. “I’ve got a map somewhere.” He wolfed the rest of the fish down, before wiping his hands quickly on his pants and pulled his backpack open. “Here,” he told Karoku after just a few seconds and opened the map next to Karoku. “We’re somewhere around here,” he explained while pointing at the lake they sat on. “Kuronomei is here,” Gareki told him, and looked quickly up. “Or directly under this constellation up there. Maybe two hours away. But I’d still want to rest here for the night. It seems more peaceful if we knock on their doors at day.”

Karoku nodded.

* * *

 

In the end, that was a bad decision. Gareki was on the ground a boar next to him, knife in the throat. Karoku was sitting next to him, desperately looking for a way to stop the blooding.

Gareki had already lost his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still the same poetry from the last chapter (Friedrich Schiller's The Proverbs Of Confucius).


	3. Silent stands the past sublime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely content, there are scenes I wanted to put in, but didn't in the end. Maybe I will rewrite this sometimes, but considering that this is more or less a stress relief kind of story... Probably not. 
> 
> I hope you'll have fun reading this chapter!
> 
> Much love,  
> Mal

_Threefold is the march of time_  
While the future slow advances,  
Like a dart the present glances,  
Silent stands the past sublime.

 

His body was heavy.

Not at all, how Gareki had pictured death, but it could certainly be worse.

No, not really. Pain slowly seeped into his bones and Gareki was very sure it couldn’t be any worse. He groaned slightly, while trying to open his eyes. Whoever thought the afterlife needed the constant peeping sound that slowly drove him utterly insane. “Gareki-kun!” he heard a voice, he had missed for so long, his heart wanted to skip like the annoying peeping sound just did. He gave up his try to open his eyes, the bright light blinding him just too much, but he had seen what he wanted to see.

Bright violet eyes, hair as golden as the sun. “What did I do to deserve heaven, Oji-sama?” he joked, before coughing softly.

“Surviving,” Yogi told him, carefully cradling his hand, “Surviving until we met again.”

“Ha,” Gareki laughed softly, “I missed you, Yogi. Every day, every hour you weren’t there. Can’t say every second through, sometimes I forgot you were gone and thought you were right next to me.”

“I’m here and I’m not leaving you—“ Yogi’s voice trailed into the far distance, slowly Gareki’s senses muffled as if he was being wrapped into a void.

***

The annoying peeping hadn’t stopped, Yogi was still next to him, holding his tightly. Gareki ignored the pain and turned on his side, slowly snuggling into Yogi’s warmth. Breathing the sweet scent that reminded him of everything that he called home.

***

Someone prodded his cheek, someone being Yogi. It wasn’t a confirmed fact yet, but the possibility with the highest probability. “’m trying to sleep…”

“There is food, are you hungry?” Yogi mumbled, leaning close enough that his lips brushed Gareki’s hair.

Gareki hummed. “Bit… but don’t want to move…” His tried to open his eyes again, but the light was still much too bright. “Love you, Yogi…”

 

It was dark. So dark Gareki could barely see. But that didn’t hinder him from feeling. His hand was enveloped by a warmth, he knew too well.

It was difficult, but eventually he was able to move his hand to the other side into Yogi’s soft locks. This was surely what heaven felt like, he mused, carefully running his hand over the hair.

Yogi made a soft noise of contentment and Gareki cracked a small smile. “..reki…” he mumbled and he stilled for a moment before he slowly cracked open his eyes. “You’re awake!” he suddenly exclaimed, watching Gareki, tear in his eyes. “I’m so _so_ glad!”

He chuckled softly. “I was just awake this afternoon, Yogi.” His voice was raspy, and his throat dry, but he couldn’t help himself, Yogi was acting as if he had napped for weeks. “You were asking me to eat, remember?”

Yogi’s eye widened and he shook his head. “That was—that was two weeks ago!”

Gareki shook his head, clearly amused. “Don’t be ridiculous, Yogi. I don’t sleep _that_ much.”

“I—Akari-sensei told me to ring when you woke up, just a—“ he found the button “—second. There we go. I—you’re not going to fall asleep again are you?” Yogi was rambling, way too overexcited.

“Stop that,” Gareki told him, “You’ll make me die on hyperglycaemia, you idiot.”

Suddenly Yogi stilled. Didn’t even dare to breath and looked like he was about to cry. “I…”

“It was a roundabout way, but he was calling you sweet,” Akari interrupted, before Yogi could actually start crying and then looked sharply at Gareki. “As happy as I am that you woke up, don’t you think it’s too early for jokes?”

 Gareki shook his head, no. “Why are you happy? We didn’t have the best parting,” he inquired, noting that Yogi had cheered up again, looking at him with a big grin. “You didn’t need to save me, I’ve done everything I can. That was my last mission.”

Akari froze for a moment. “Do you think, _I_ am the racketeer?” he asked Gareki, sounding almost carefully. He stepped closer. “I apologize for lashing out at you. Against everything I believed in – you were right.”

“Yes,” Gareki said, “I know. Azana is with Kafka. What happened to you to see reason?”

Yogi’s eyes narrowed. “Why didn’t you say anything to me or Hirato-san? We would have believed you!” Gareki blinked at Yogi. Why did he sound like he was about to cry?

“Who got hurt, Yogi?” he inquired, softly pressing Yogi’s hand. “Nobody died, right?” He knew he would never be able to forgive himself if anybody of his precious family had been hurt – even if they were merely the younger versions of them. Yogi looked as if he wanted to break down and cry his eyes out. Gareki couldn’t bear the thought of it. “I promise everything will be alright. I’ll take you out for some ice cream, you like ice cream right?”

Akari answered for Yogi. “Azana hurt _you_. Yogi hasn’t left you since.”

Gareki breathed out with a quiet laugh. “I’m pretty sure a boar just shattered some of my bones. Not Azana. Besides he only deflects in a few months, stop being so ridiculous.”

“In a few months…?” Akari questioned.

“I wasn’t there, you just told me about it while I worked at the Re—Shit. I’m drugged, aren’t I? Morphine? Normally I’m not slipping like this.” He groaned and let his hand fall onto the blanket.

“Is that why you remembered? You were much younger than I was when Kafka attacked Rimhakka. You really—you really can see though time, can’t you?” Yogi suddenly exclaimed. “My father was always so worried, because that is such a dangerous ability! And you had so many nightmares all the time, talking about scary things when you woke up, but never—“

“Woah—slow down, Yogi,” Gareki interrupted. “What? I never was on Rimhakka. The only memory I have from before almost drowning is being sold by my parents.”

“Sold.” Yogi said, as if it left a bitter taste on his tongue. “Yes, maybe. But not into slavery nor into servitude.” He narrowed his eyes slightly. “I like the word combination Thank-you-money for having raised you until your abilities showed. It wasn’t exactly common that strong abilities developed outside of the royal family. But when it happened the abilities were a lot stronger, so it was common for the royal family to take them in and give the family something for it. Money and gold were just the more common things.” Yogi shook his head, smiling slightly. “I… just wished…” He stopped talking, looking at the hand he cradled in his. “I would have remembered quicker. If I had lost you too, everybody from back home would be gone.”

“So I _was_ right,” Akari mumbled. “You weren’t a slave. I knew nobody would sell a child like you.”

Gareki rolled his eyes. “I’m just a brat with attitude and a bit of brain and pretty looks. Nothing special. Easily exchangeable.”

Akari almost laughed. “Easily exchangeable? Circus wouldn’t have an offer like they have for you then. You basically got yourself a free card as long as you picked one of the projects they offer. You can fill in how much money you want and they give it, no questions asked.”

“They won’t give me what I want, so it’s useless.” Gareki said, looking at Yogi. “I don’t… I just want to…”

“What did you see?” Yogi asked, his thumb rubbing Gareki’s hand with utter care. “Can you show me? Or…”

“Show?” Gareki mumbled, “How could I possibly show you?” He sighed. “I just want everything to end lately. I don’t want to live though everything _again_.”

Yogi let go of his hand and in one fluent movement, crouched over Gareki. “It’s not going to hurt, but you won’t have any control of what you’ll show me. You’ll give me the power over your memories, alright?”

“Have free regime over everything that’s mine, Oji-sama,” Gareki answered instantly, relaxing underneath him.

The prince shook his head. “I’m not asking you as your lord, Gareki. I’m asking you as your… friend.”

“And here I thought you asked me as my boyfriend,” Gareki countered. “I really thought that had a meaning.”

Yogi didn’t blush, not really. Only a tiny little bit. “It had—and has, but you didn’t want a relationship. I’m still betting on the date you agreed to.” He smiled sheepishly. “Both of them.”

“Just go ahead,” Gareki mumbled. “As lord, as friend, as boyfriend, as fiancé, as husband. I’m too out of everything to care.”

“Now I’m looking forward to looking through your memories. The good times at least,” Yogi told him before losing himself in Gareki’s eyes.

***

Tsubaki was death on the dirty ground, the twins crying behind him and he lost his faith in humanity.

The memory was over before it had really started, just flashed past it. He was on the Second Ship, just back from the Research Tower, finally able to help his family out. Yogi marvelled at this memory – or at the thought for a moment. How much he had always wished Gareki would see the Second Ship as such.

Gareki felt like he slowly lost, his own memories turning blurry, Yogi becoming clearer and suddenly nothing.

***

Steps: slow and light. Pacing really, reached Gareki’s ears. “Gareki?” he heard Yogi’s voice and the pacing stopped.

Gareki groaned slightly. “What—?”

“You were instinctually trying to resist, so I had to… knock you out. Sorry about that.” He settled down on the chair and took Gareki’s hand, playing slightly with the fingers, he mumbled, “I… liked our good times.”

He cracked his eyes open, almost immediately closing them again, blinded by the midday sun. “Me too…”

Without a further word, Yogi stood up and darkened the room. “Your eyes get awfully sensitive to light when you slept too long. It’s funny, because you loved to—“ He stopped talking. “If you want to see my memories of Rimhakka… I’m not proud of them, but one word and I’ll show you.”

“You were a brat towards me,” Gareki mumbled. “I have exactly one memory, I always just thought it was a dream, but apparently the entire life I lived was a dream, so I’m taking my chances, that this memory is real.” His eyes were open now, watching Yogi’s back.

“Probably.” He shook his head. “Want to share?” Gareki’s hand slid up to his neck and Yogi’s gaze dropped to the floor. “The necklace from your parents… I… am so sorry.” Yogi mumbled. “I’d do everything to…”

But instead of being mad, Gareki just shook his head. “It would be childish to be mad about it. If I would still have had it back then, Kafka would have taken it and thrown it away. I rather know it broke because of your… shenanigans than knowing that it was just thrown away.”

“No. No, it isn’t fine. You were crying. I had never seen you cry before.” Yogi looked up at Gareki with a sad look in his eyes. “Can you help me? I want to make it right again.”

Gareki laughed slightly. “I’ll do everything if that means you survive. I love you.”

Yogi looked almost embarrassed at him. “I love you too, Gareki-kun,” he answered, “And I promise everything _will_ be alright.”

***

Yogi had changed. Everybody could see that, might their meeting be however brief.

Yogi sat on Gareki’s bedside, perusing documents. “What are you studying so deeply?” He mumbled slowly reaching out for him.

His smiled was soft. “Don’t worry, Gareki-kun. I’m not overexerting my brain cells.”

“Never said that…” he sat up and leaned against Yogi’s shoulder. “Is that history?”

“Yes, well, it’s politics. That’s not quite your favourite thing is it? I remember you had a distaste for it.” Yogi chuckled softly.

Gareki shook his head. “I can’t even remember that, but it’s right. I never quite liked it, it’s like a distaste in the back of my throat.” His eyes traced the lines on the paper. “What is that? Rimhakka doesn’t exist anymore…”

Yogi shook his head. “It is old. I dug up some documents from before Kafka attacked Rimhakka – ideas for alliances they had. I was thinking how life could have been without that attack.” He raised his gaze until it meat Gareki’s eyes. “Are you hungry? I’m sure you could use some food.”

Gareki blinked softly. “I’d love some food and if it’d kill me.”

He laughed softly. “Food is rarely fatal, Gareki-kun! But I’m all in favour for food.”

***

Yogi still flipped though documents Gareki knew were old when they finished food – or rather when Yogi had finished the rest of Gareki’s food. He grumbled annoyed that he wasn’t able to finish his own plate.

“What’s so interesting about that anyway?” he mumbled leaning back against the chair legs crossed.

Yogi looked up. “I told you I was interested what life could have been if Kafka hadn’t experimented on us and killed our country.” He wiped over his eyes and Gareki was sure there were unshed tears. “There are two ways to handle it: Either get over it or change it.”

Gareki chuckled softly. “Even if I jumped back, I couldn’t change a thing. Who would believe a five year old brat?”

He heard how Yogi leaned back into his chair, mirroring his posture. “Yes, but this isn’t just your fight. It’s mine too. If I boost your abilities, I could travel back – play nice and get my father to take me into the council meetings.” He smiled gently at Gareki. “I could make sure you lived a life at the castle that you love.”

“No,” Gareki told him. “I won’t remember who I am. I won’t remember who _you_ are for me.”

“I do remember myself now Gareki-kun,” Yogi answered softly. “I remember everything. We were always meant to be together – just in a different way everybody thought. We weren’t meant to be advisor and prince but lovers.”

Gareki closed his eyes. “Swear to me you’ll show me our memories when we’re changing everything.”

“That a—“ Yogi started, but Gareki interrupted him.

“And even back then you weren’t just meant as prince but as future king. Behave accordingly.” Somehow, it seemed as if Yogi hadn’t even considered that.

“I don’t want to become a king. I like being here, protecting, being with you especially. I don’t need a royal title, I just need your smile.”

Gareki sighed deeply. “If you’re going back, you need to put your kingdom before my smile. Keep that in mind. You don’t need to give it your heart, that I’ll keep, but you still need to give it your time.”

“No, I’ll always put you first,” Yogi disagreed and put his hand on Gareki’s. “I’m doing this for us after all – for _our_ future.”

“My power was always yours,” Gareki mumbled. “As long as it makes you happy and keeps you alive…”

Yogi nodded. “Alright.” He pressed Gareki’s hand and settled on the bed. “Alright. But I owe you two dates and need to finish a plan, so… I hope you can bear all of this a little longer.”

Gareki shrugged slightly. “I think Karoku already ruined my chance of dying and so did Senpai – and you probably too.”

“You aren’t allowed to die any time soon,” Yogi huffed. “Who is your Senpai?” His eyes narrowed slightly. “You never called anybody Senpai…”

He blinked. “I… I did. Did you skip—“ Gareki sat up, questioning meeting Yogi’s gaze. “You didn’t see everything then. How much did you see of my time here?”

“I skipped a bit? I wouldn’t understand most of the scientific stuff anyway.” Yogi slightly rubbed his neck.

“Akari,” Gareki then said and Yogi threw a gaze towards the door. “Akari became my Senpai, he taught me and then worked with me.”

Yogi inclined his head. “That makes sense. I can see you two working together. Your work ethics are similar, except you have a better bedside manner.” He smiled softly. “But everyone has a better bedside manner than Akari-sensei!”

Gareki chuckled softly. “That’s not true, but thank you.”

“It’s _so_ true. Did you ever see Akari-sensei’s bedside manner?” Yogi disagreed softly. “He is brilliant, but downright scary. You are brilliant too, but actually approachable.”

“I wasn’t always. Actually, I’m still not approachable.”

Yogi shook his head. “You aren’t really used to nice people. That’s a big difference.” He smiled softly. “But you’ll be treated like royalty soon, so no more horrible people. I’ll make sure of it – personally.”

Gareki was silent at that, gaze lingering on Yogi’s face for a moment, before letting it wander through the room. “You are… _ridiculous_ , Yogi. If we really travel back in time, I’ll be your advisor not your fiancé.” A soft smile adoring his lips, leaving Yogi stunned for a moment. “But I love that about you too.”

***

Yogi chewed on his bottom lip, when Gareki loosened his tie. “This is much better,” Gareki sighed softly. “Is something amiss, Yogi?”

“You look good…” Yogi mumbled softly, “This really suits you… no comparison to your old cloths…”

“That’s the whole point of this. I couldn’t address the council in hospital clothes – well, I once faced them with blood on my clothes, but that was after a field mission.” Gareki stretched and threw a gaze towards Akari. “Good work at patching me up, I barely feel the wound anymore, Senpai.”

“I’m a doctor too, Gareki,” Akari responded, slightly amused. “Have you picked a project? I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Gareki hummed for a moment. “I’ll be staying with the Second Ship for a while, I promised that to Yogi,” he then answered. “So I’ll be a combat doctor.”

“That wasn’t an offered choice,” Akari mused, “But they will probably be fine with it either way, at least you will stay on their side.”

“Exactly,” Gareki grinned softly. “Because I know exactly how Incuna cells work and could tell Kafka how to make perfect hybrids that are _stable_.” He pressed Yogi’s hand. “But that will stay my secret.”

“It better will,” Yogi agreed. “No flaunting it or you will make it harder to protect you and you know I’ll do everything to keep you save and if that means locking you up in the bedroom.”

“That wouldn’t be a punishment…” he looked at Yogi, smiling at him wickedly. “As long as you stay there too. I could think of a few enjoyable ways to spend our time there.” His hand brushed lightly over Yogi’s shoulder. “Don’t you think?”

“Tempting,” Yogi answered, “ _Really_ tempting… But you’ve got a meeting.”

Gareki snorted softly. “I’ll be out there pretty soon, so how about we go somewhere later? The weather is good, so I could invite you for-“ Gareki stopped talking and shook his head. “Maybe we could just head for the cafeteria later. I’ll invite you for ice cream when I’ve got some money.”

“It’ll be my treat. You put your marvellous mind to work,” Yogi mumbled and gave him a short kiss. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“I’ll be… there soon,” Gareki breathed out. “Give me half an hour.”

“Do your work probably, Gareki-kun,” Yogi reprimanded him softly. “It can only be an advantage later.”

Gareki laughed. “Trust me, I know what to do. I have handled them for years.”

“Can you stop being so…” Yogi stopped and just squeezed Gareki. “Do your best, show them what royal advisors are like!”

He grinned softly. “I’ll show them what your advisor is like, Oji-sama.”

***

Gareki’s gaze rested calmly on the face of the chairman, ignoring his advisors and the other department heads. “I believe this concludes everything.”

“It does,” he agreed, sounding clearly amused. “You are a rather interesting addition to the Second Ship, Gareki-sensei.”

He grinned softly. “I am.”

***

Yogi sprawled out on the blanked he had put on the grass and watched Gareki who had his eyes closed, relaxing in the warm sun. The ice cream was half-molten in the bowls, bees buzzing around them. “I missed being with you, Yogi.”

He didn’t know how to respond, so he just pulled Gareki closer to his body. “I love you too,” he whispered softly, feeling Gareki’s warm body against his and cuddling closer. “And I don’t want to miss you ever again.”

Gareki rolled around, facing Yogi before pressing a soft kiss on his neck. “Agreed. That would be unfortunate…”

“You look really good in a dress shirt… but why didn’t you also wear the jacket? It’s made to fit together.” His hand snuck underneath the shirt, his fingers drawing calming pattern on Gareki’s skin.

“I didn’t want to look like a student. They needed to take me seriously.” He sighed softly into Yogi’s neck. “It’s been years since I was this relaxed.”

Yogi laughed softly. “Now, that’s a compliment—“

Gareki didn’t want to listen. He rolled on top of him, and caught his lips with his own, kissing him until there were both breathless. “Don’t say stupid things, Oji-sama. There are better uses of your mouth.”

“That’s the weirdest thing someone every said to me,” Yogi mumbled. “Let’s tidy up here, it’s getting chilly.”

Except it wasn’t – not at all. But Gareki still nodded contently. “Do you think I’ll get my own blanket in your room?”

“I think you’d get everything in my room,” Yogi agreed. “Even a blanket.”

“That’s good because you steal the blanket at night.”

“I do not!”

***

Yogi sat down on the visitor chair in the medical office and put a folder on the desk Gareki sat on. “A few weeks ago I wouldn’t have thought I’d ever be comfortable here.”

Gareki raised his eyebrows. “I never thought I’d be getting my office back.” He put the documents down and looked at Yogi’s folder. “Honestly? I don’t want to read it. Politics are horrible.”

“I know, but you’ll need to be my partner in crime.” Yogi answered and leaned forward, winking softly.

“I’d rather be your partner in law,” he encountered softly. “But I’ll walk down the dark path of crime with you.”

Yogi smiled softly. “Good thing, that the prince is always right and on the site of law.”

“Cheeky brat,” Gareki told him with a grin. “I’ll read it anyway, like the good advisor I am.”

“You are the best advisor I could ask for,” Yogi responded without losing a beat and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Gareki’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, Gareki-kun.”

***

Yogi felt like throwing up. Gareki’s ability wasn’t one to be used after eating – except you couldn’t really chose it after jumping that much back, the memories were far too blurry to remember a single meal eleven years ago.

His mother’s warm hand was gently on his cheek. “I know you aren’t fond of the idea, Yogi,” she tried to console him, “But it really isn’t as bad as you make it out to be.”

“I’m going to be fine, mum,” he agreed, “Today just isn’t my day.”

“You really aren’t fond of getting an advisor are you? But I heard Gareki-kun is a sweetheart, so maybe you could just regard him as a little brother?”

Yogi narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “Absolutely _not_.”

She sighed softly. “Gareki-kun is leaving his family behind to live with us. Please be kind to him, Yogi…”

“I will, I promise,” Yogi told her, leaning into her hand. “But he will never be like a brother to me.” Then he met her eyes, smiling brightly. “Though I already know, he will be everything for me. So we better keep him save and happy!”

His mother laughed softly. “That’s my baby boy, let’s go and meet your future advisor then!”

Yogi took her hand and pressed it softly while she leaded the way to the entrance.

Gareki seemed distraught about parting with his parents and Yogi instantly hated this tradition even more than he had previously. Children in Gareki’s age weren’t able to understand, even Gareki with his brilliant mind wasn’t. Yogi took a deep breath and let go of his mother’s hand with a soft wink.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Yogi said as he had closed the distance between them with a bright smile. “I don’t want to miss you another day of my life!”

There was a soft pink dusting Gareki’s cheeks. “Oji-sama?” he asked tenderly.

Yogi hummed agreeing and offered his hand to Gareki, waiting patiently until Gareki eventually took it. “You’ll be my partner in crime right?”

Gareki halted, before he blinked and averted his eyes. “If you say so, Yogi,” he whispered so softly, but resolute, meeting Yogi’s gaze sharply.

“Sure do,” Yogi agreed happily, squeezing Gareki’s hand. “We’ve got our future right ahead of us.”

 

_Their hands entangled._

_Soon disowning the darkness,_

_Setting the world right._

_Sometimes…_

**Author's Note:**

> The poetries title is "The Proverbs Of Confucius" from Friedrich Schiller.


End file.
